Marry Me, Ianto
by believable-pen
Summary: The events that lead up to Jack and Ianto's wedding


Marry Me, Ianto

It wasn't entirely my fault. It just came out. I was looking at Ianto as he was putting the coffee on the boardroom table. As usual, he took my breath away. Dark blue suit, pink shirt, red silk tie. I just looked at him and said. "Marry me, Ianto."

He spilt the milk. Almost dropped the tray. Just stood there, mouth open, looking at me, dumb struck.

"Ianto?"

"Arh. Y….yes."

Gwen smiled.

Owen grinned. "About bloody time, Harkness."

I got up and walked towards Ianto, taking him in my arms. We kissed briefly. Ianto sort of giggled.

"I've been thinking about asking you for a while now. I wanted to wait, until you were ready for this kind of commitment."

Ianto nodded, I thought his head would drop off. "I am ready. I want to marry you Jack. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He beamed with happiness.

"Okay," said Owen. "let's have coffee shall we. Jack, fill us in on the details. You have got it all planned out, haven't you?"

"Sort of. I thought Ianto could help me." I looked at Gwen, then back at Ianto. "I don't want to get anything wrong."

Ianto smiled. "I don't know the first thing about planning a wedding. Well, I do know a bit. I could look it up or…."

"I could help you, Ianto." Gwen told him. "You know, the caterin', venue. Those sort of things."

I smiled at Gwen. "Thanks."

"When is it likely to be?" asked Toshiko.

I looked at Ianto. "As soon as it can be arranged. I want him to have my name."

"Your name," repeated Ianto.

"Yeah, Jones-Harkness."

Ianto shook his head. "Harkness-Jones sounds better. Just trips off the tongue."

I said it in my head a few time. "Yes, it does." I smiled. "Harkness-Jones it is."

Ianto was smiling that 'special' smile, and I fell in love with him all over again.

Our eyes locked and held.

"Yeah, right. Well, what's on the agenda for today, Jack?" asked Owen, changing the subject.

"Arh, we still have to find the elusive Blowfish. Then there's that influx of alien spaws."

"Okay. I'll take Tosh and we'll look and see where the spaws are coming from."

"I'll see if I can find Blowfish. I'll contact Andy, see if there are any fresh sightings."

"And you, Ianto Jones, are coming with me. You need a new suit to get married in, and I want to buy it for you."

"Really? I….I'd like that."

"Good. We'll be on the end of the phone, should you need us." I told them.

"Go shop, Jack. We'll be fine," Owen told me.

"Perfect. Let's go, Yan."

'Yan' Owen mouthed to Tosh.

I saw him and smiled. "Yeah, Yan."

"Very endearing," mocked Owen.

"I….like it," said Ianto, smiling.

"Yeah, thought you might." Owen shook his head.

Ianto smiled at him. He was so happy, he was fit to burst.

As we got into the SUV, I turned to Ianto.

"This is what you want, isn't it?"

"Yes, Cariad, it is," Ianto took hold of my hand. "I'm glad you asked me. I really am." He gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"It's all I could think about since Gwen and Rhys got married. You asking me to dance at the reception. I want us to be happy. We can even get our own place. Move out of the Hub. Get a nice little…."

"Whoa, hold on," Ianto blew out a breath. "One thing at a time. I kinda like where we are right now. Don't you?"

"Yes, but I thought….bigger bed…."

"It's fine."

"I have a house."

"I know."

"We could move there."

"We could stay here."

I smiled. "Whatever you want, Yan."

"I just want you. No fancy house. No double bed. Just you.."

"Let's go shopping."

After looking in three shops, I settled on a dark blue suit with a narrow light grey pinstripe. It fitted Ianto like a glove. We were both pleased with it. I paid for it and we left.

"Okay," I asked. "What colour shirt?"

"Ivory."

"Ivory, nice. Tie?"

Ianto thought for a moment. "Light blue."

"Can't wait to see you in it all."

Ianto shook a finger at me. "Not until we're at wherever it is we're getting married." Ianto smiled. "It's bad luck."

I pretended to sulk.

"Won't work, mister."

I shook my head. "You got me."

"I'll make you happy, Cariad. I promise you that."

Despite people walking by, I took Ianto into my arms. "I'm already happy, Yan."

We parted.

"Let's go buy the shirt and tie. Then lunch."

"You're spoiling me."

"Yes, I am. You deserve to be spoiled once in a while. What better way than to wine and dine you."

"A lunchtime."

I nodded. "Why not."

"Okay, you're the boss."

"Yes I am. March, Ianto Jones"

I took Ianto to a restaurant that served just about everything.

"Order what you like."

"Mmm, okay."

He looked at the menu.

The waited came to take our order. He eyed Ianto. I smiled at him. He had good taste.

"Garden salad, please and the salmon."

"Make that two," I told the waiter.

He took our order and left.

"He was giving you the eye."

"Really?" Ianto asked, innocently.

I smiled. "You didn't notice?"

"No, I was looking at you."

"How long have we been together now, as a couple, I mean?"

Ianto shrugged. "Six months, three weeks two days and an hour." He smiled.

"And you still look at me that way?"

Ianto nodded. "Yes," he shifted in his chair. "I love you more now than I did back then. I didn't think I could, but I do." He diverted his gaze, looking at the tablecloth.

"I love you, too, Yan. More each day. That's why I wanted to marry you."

The waiter returned with our salads.

"Thank you," Ianto said.

I smiled my thanks.

We chatted while we ate. Conversation was light. Laughter was heady, but not loud. For an old guy, I enjoyed this young mans company. Always had. He was serious. Witty. Intelligent. Very knowledgeable. Sexy. And boy, was he sexy.

When I was alone with him, everything else took second place. The worries of the day disappeared.

As we finished our salad, I asked the waiter for the wine list. I chose a sparkling white, from Australia. I let Ianto taste it.

"Mmm, that's really good."

I nodded to the waiter, after he filled both glasses. "Thanks."

I put my hand inside my jacket pocket and took out a small, red velvet box. I placed it in front of my lover. "Open it."

Putting down his glass, Ianto opened the box. "Jack, it's beautiful!"

Nestled in white satin, was a platinum wedding band with a diamond in the centre.

"Try it on."

Ianto handed it to me. I took out the ring, and placed it on the third finger of his left hand. It slipped easily over his knuckle.

"Thank you." Leaning forward, he kissed me.

Neither of us saw the waiter, as he came back moments later with our salmon.

After the meal, I took Ianto for a short drive. Nowhere special. Well, it was to me. My house.

Ianto looked at me as I parked the SUV. "Jack?"

"Are you sure you don't want to move here? It's spacious. I've had it refurbished."

He shook his head. "I'm sure, Jack. I like our bedroom at the Hub. It's cosy."

"It's small."

"I like our bed."

"It's small."

Ianto laughed. "That's why I like it."

It was my turn to shake my head. "I love you, Ianto Jones."

"I know you do."

I start the engine, driving slowly away. "Whatever you want, Yan."

He put his hand on my knee. "Thanks, Cariad. It means a lot."

Driving back to the Hub, I parked the SUV and then joining Ianto, walked back into the Hub.

"The shoppers return." Joked Owen.

"Funny." Replied Ianto.

"Get what you wanted?" asked Gwen.

"Yep." I held up the bags.

"Good. It's been quiet here."

"So quiet in fact, that I've been ringing round for places you can get married." Gwen told us.

"Find anywhere?"

"Yes, next door. The St David's Hotel."

"Not too far away." I commented.

"They can also do the reception afterwards."

"Great," added Ianto, smiling.

"Thanks, Gwen." I smiled.

"So, can we look at what you bought for Ianto?"

"Afraid not. Ianto wants it to stay a secret until the ceremony."

"Mmm, I can understand that," said Gwen.

"You women," said Owen.

"I beg your pardon," said Ianto, with a smile.

"Beg pardon, sir," chuckled Owen.

Ianto just grinned. "But, you can see the ring." Ianto held out his hand.

"Oh, that's beautiful, that is," said Gwen.

"Nice one," said Owen.

Tosh smiled.

"Okay," said Gwen, continuing, "Sit down meal or buffet?"

I looked to Ianto.

"Buffet, I think. Keep it informal." said Ianto.

"Cake?"

"Just one tier. Nothing too fancy." Ianto replied. "Maybe chocolate sponge."

"Two men on the top?"

Ianto almost choked.

I nodded then laughed. "Sounds good to me."

"Jack!" Ianto managed a nod.

"What?"

"Okay. Invitations," asked Tosh. "Just who will you be inviting'?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "You three. Andy Davidson, I suppose. My sister and her family." Ianto turned to look at me. "Jack?"

"That's sounds fine," I agreed. "Quiet. Intimate. Cosy."

"Mmm, let's keep it that way, shall we Jack?"

I tried to look hurt. "Ianto Jones, I don't know what you mean."

He shook his head and smiled at me. "Oh, yes you do."

I placed my arm around his shoulders and drew him to me. "I would never spoil your….our big day. I know how much it means to you. And me, I might add." I kissed his temple.

He pushed me away playfully. "We're still at work, mister."

"Ooww," said Gwen. "We don't mind."

I was glad that the rest of the team were fine about our relationship. There was no way I was gonna not see Ianto. I loved him. He loved me. That was it. I wanted him to spend the rest of his life with me.

Working for Torchwood. You could never be sure just how long your life was going to be.

I tried my best to look out for all the team, but if I lost Ianto, I'd die inside. That was the worst thing that could happen to me. To spend an eternity knowing what we could have had, if he'd lived. That would be a living nightmare. Put me in the vault and freeze me. Life would be pointless, unbearable.

Yeah, I know. I say that now, but, that's how I feel about Ianto Jones. The world would still need me, but it would hold nothing for me.

Okay, so Ianto would die one day, but I wanted it to be of old age. After many happy years together.

Looking back at Ianto, I sighed.

"Okay," I turned to my team. "What did we find out about Blowfish?"

"He's dead. His body was found in a disused warehouse in Splott last night."

"Good." I turned to Owen and Tosh. "And the spaws?"

"Coming from the same warehouse. We think that's what killed Blowfish."

"And the body is…."

"Dissected and in the vault. The spaws are not harmful to humans, and appear to be contained in the warehouse."

"For now?"

Owen shook his head. "No. They pretty much stay there."

"Good job." I smiled my thanks.

Getting ready to go home, Gwen asked, "Okay, do you want me to order a cake?"

Ianto looked at me. "We haven't set a date yet."

"No time like the present," I said. "We'll let you know tomorrow."

"Okay," answered Gwen, moving towards the sliding door.

Tosh and Owen followed soon after.

Ianto and I were alone.

Ianto put his suit in the wardrobe and his shirt and tie in a drawer. I loved to watch him. My heart swelled with pride.

"I suppose we ought to set a date." I told Ianto.

"Mmm, I suppose."

I looked at him and smiled.

"Got a date in mind?" He asked.

"Not really. Let's go to the office and check the diary."

Ianto looked at his ring finger.

"It's a beautiful ring, I love it." He brought the ring to his lips, kissing it.

I adored this man. He was everything that I was not. Elegant. Naïve. Mysterious. Quiet, bordering on shy. So, so beautiful. And mine.

I on the other hand was, worldly, knowledgeable, brash, outspoken, a tad mysterious, and handsome.

"Okay. Today is July 13th. Let's see if we can set a date for July 27th. That gives us two weeks."

"Two weeks?" repeated Ianto.

"Move it closer?"

"Er, no, no. Two weeks is fine."

"Good. We can let Gwen know tomorrow. She can order the cake. We can get invitations sent out."

"I'll have to call Rhiannon, let her know."

"Will she be okay with it?"

Ianto smiled. "She just wants me to be happy."

Standing up, I moved round my desk to perch on the edge in front of Ianto.

"No rushing you, am I?"

"No, it's fine. I have my outfit. You have yours. It's what we both want. Why wait any longer?"

"I have mine?"

"Mmm. Light blue shirt with a white T shirt. Dark grey trousers. Grey braces. Navy blue waistcoat. Beige desert boots. And greatcoat. I love that coat."

"You don't want me to wear something different?"

Ianto shook his head. "No. That's you. You look perfect as you are."

I lent forward, capturing his face between my hands, kissing his lips gently.

"I love you, Ianto Jones."

"Soon to be Harkness-Jones." He smiled.

"Mmm. It does have a certain ring to it."

"Talking of rings. Do you want one. A ring, I mean. You got me this," he held out his hand, "I thought, maybe….you'd like one. But if not, I…."

I took hold of his outstretched hand. "Whoa. No, I don't want a ring."

Ianto looked disappointed.

"How about you get me a new pocket watch." I got my old one out. "This one is pretty old." I laughed. "Ancient, actually. I could do with a new one. Nothing too fancy, mind."

Ianto beamed. "I'll go shopping for it tomorrow. If that's okay?"

I smiled, kissing his hand. "Sure."

I could refuse this man nothing. I'd die for him, if I could. As he would for me.

"Okay. How about we go out for dinner. Grab a movie or a DVD."

"Sounds good. But I get to pick the movie or DVD."

"Deal."

We showered and changed [separately] and went to the local Indian Restaurant in the Bay. While chatting over dinner, we decided to go see a movie. 'Ghostrider' with Nicolas Cage was showing, so we went to see that. We thoroughly enjoyed it.

"I want a motorcycle!" Ianto exclaimed, excitedly.

"Yeah. Right. Not."

Ianto just grinned.

We walked back to the Water Tower, and went into the Hub via the secret lift at the base of the shining structure. As it descended, Ianto put his arms around my neck and kissed me.

"Thank you."

I kissed him back. "What was that for?"

"Loving me."

I smiled. "How could I not. Sexy. Exciting. Young. Horny."

He squinted. "Horny?"

"Well, maybe that isn't quite the word I should use."

He shook his head. "You are terribly."

"I know, but you do love me."

We laughed.

As we got off the lift, Ianto went straight to the kitchen area and put the coffee machine on. He knew I liked a nice strong coffee after a meal, even though we'd seen a film after.

My man knew how to take care of me.

We had a nightcap before going to bed. A couple of whisky's.

We made love and fell asleep in each others arms. That was the way I liked to sleep. With Ianto so close, that I could feel his heart beating in sync with mine. So close that I could hear him breathing. Smell him.

At 6am, we got up, showered and dressed ready for the morning's work. We would be letting the rest of the team know our date for the civil partnership ceremony [what a mouthful]

Gwen and Tosh arrived almost at the same time. Owen appeared about ten minutes later.

"Bloody car wouldn't start."

"You're supposed to put petrol in it," said Ianto.

"Cute, Ianto." Owen replied.

"Okay, Ianto are getting married on July 27th, so I thought that today, as it's quiet, you ladies could maybe order a cake. Get the invitations done. Owen and I could hold down the fort."

"Great," said Owen, sarcastically.

But I was in such a good mood, nothing was going to spoil my day.

"And what pray, is your husband-to-be going to do?"

"Ianto is going to see his sister and let her know about the wedding. Then he's going shopping for a pocket watch for me." I grinned.

"Pocket watch?"

"Yes," chipped in Ianto. "Jack won't wear a ring, so I'm getting him a watch."

Gwen smiled. "That's nice."

Ianto left the Hub and headed for his sister's. It was a nice day and I hoped she would be pleased for us.

As he approached the house, Ianto saw his niece, Micha playing outside. It was a school day and he wondered why she was home.

He parked the car, turned of the engine and got out, locking the door behind him.

"Uncle Ianto!"

"And how is my favourite niece today?"

"I have a sore throat, and I am your only niece, Uncle Ianto."

Ianto smiled. "And so you are. Is you mam at home?"

Micha nodded, then carried on playing.

Ianto knocked at the door, Rhiannon answered a few moments later.

"Ianto, what a nice surprise."

Ianto followed her through into the living room.

"Would you liike a coffee?"

"Sit down, please."

"Is anything wrong? You're okay, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Jack and I are getting married in a few weeks. The 27th."

He watched for her reaction.

"He asked you then, did he?"

"Yes. He really loved me, and I love him."

"I want you to be happy, you know that."

"But…"

Rhiannon smiled. "No buts, Ianto." Getting up she went over to Ianto, kissing him on the forehead. "I just noticed the ring. Silver, is it?"

"Platinam and diamond." Ianto took it off and gave it to her.

"Very nice." She gave it back.

"Jack won't wear a ring so I'm getting him a pocket watch. I was going to buy it straight after seeing you."

He looked out the window at Micha.

"Can Micha be a bridesmaid?" asked Rhiannon.

"I don't see why not. I think I'd like that. I know Jack would."

"Good, she hasn't been a bridesmaid before."

"I don't suppose you'd like to come and help me choose a watch for Jack."

"I'd love to. What about Micha?"

"Well, she need a bridesmaids dress."

They both smiled.

Rhiannon went to the door and called Micha inside.

"Micha, we're going shopping with your Uncle Ianto. He's getting married and you're to be a bridesmaid."

"Is he getting married to that man who came here?"

Rhiannon looked at Ianto. "Yes, that's right."

"Will he be my new Uncle?"

"Only if you want him to be, Cariad," said Ianto.

Micha smiled "Cool."

Ianto followed Rhiannon and Micha out of the house and to the car. They both got in the back seat. Ianto got in the drivers side, started the engine and pulled away.

"So, Micha, what colour dress would you like?"

"What colour is your shirt going to be?"

"Ivory."

"Mmm, ivory, I think, with red roses."

Ianto smiled. "Good choice."

"So what kind of a watch are you getting for Jack?"

"I thought maybe, gold. Engraved," he looked at his sister in the rear view mirrior. "Too much?"

"No. He'll like that."

"I thought maybe after we'd done some shopping we could have lunch. I could….call Jack, get him to meet us somewhere."

"I hear the Prince of Wales is a nice place to eat." I looked at my sister, she was smiling.

"Yeah, it is."

"Right then."

Ianto put the radio on, and he and Micha sang along to the latest records. He don't know how he knew them, but he did. He was happy. Very happy.

Ianto and Rhiannon chose the same watch. It was gold with an ivory face and a diamond at the 12 o'clock. Ianto asked for it to be engraved

_To Jack_

_As the clock ticks_

_so will my heart beat_

_Yours always_

_Yan_

It was perfect.

As soon as they left the jewellers, Ianto called me.

"Hey, Jack. I was wondering if you wanted lunch. I'm with Rhiannon and Micha. I was hoping you could join us."

"Hey. I'd love to. Where are you?"

"We're just going into the Prince of Wales."

I laughed. "Good choice, Yan. I'll be with you in fifteen minutes. Order for me, will ya? A tuna jacket."

"Okay, see you soon. Love you. Bye."

"Yeah, love you, too, Yan. Bye."

Ianto put his phone away, noticing that his sister was smiling at him.

"What?"

"Nothing really. You do love each other, don't you?"

Ianto nodded.

They seated themselves at a table.

"What would you like to drink. Micha?"

"Coke, please."

"Rhiannon?"

"The same, please."

"What about food?"

"Burger for me, please, Uncle Ianto."

"Oh, cheese jacket potato, thanks."

Ianto went up to the bar. He retuned soon after with the drinks.

I arrived just as Ianto was sitting down.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." He smiled at me.

"Rhiannon. Nice to see you both again."

"And you Jack. Ianto tells me you proposed."

"Yep, all proper like. Ring and all."

Ianto blushed.

Just then, our meals arrived.

As we began to eat, I noticed Rhiannon was watching me.

"So," began my sister, "the ceremony is in two weeks, is it?"

"Yes," I replied.

"I'm a bridesmaid." Micha chirped up.

I smiled. "And a very beautiful one you will make, too."

"Are you getting married in a church?"

"No. The St David's Hotel."

"Oh, very posh," Rhiannon said, with a smile. "Having a reception?"

"Yes," I said. "In another room there."

"You've got it all planned then, have you?"

"Ye…." I began.

"No," Ianto interrupted. "I need the flowers for the hall to be decided. Can you help?"

I had to smile. Ianto wanted to include his sister in our wedding plans. I liked that idea. Rhiannon smiled. She did, too.

Smart move Ianto.

After lunch, Ianto drove Rhiannon and Micha home. I watched them drive away, before heading back to the Hub. I had a smile on my face.

I was going to be part of a family again.

Driving back to the Hub, I realised I hadn't asked Ianto about the watch. Bet he wanted to keep it a surprise, anyway. I could live with that. My lover was full of surprises. That's the way I liked it.

When I got back to the Hub, I made sure all my paperwork was up to date. Filed away Owen's reports and tidied up where I could. Next I picked up the phone.

"Hello, is that Stefano's Ristorante?"

"Si, Senior."

"At 14 Romilly Crescent?"

"That is correct."

"I was wondering if you had a table for two for tonight, please."

"Just one moment, senior."

I drummed my fingers on the table, then crossed them.

"We have one table left for 8pm, senior."

"Perfect. Could I reserve that, please? My name is Harkness."

"Si senior Harkness. 8pm tonight. Table for two."

"Thank you."

I put the phone down.

"Romantic dinner for you and Ianto, eh?" said Owen.

"Yep."

"Does he know?"

"Nope."

"I, er, thought at first….you and Ianto…."

"I know."

"But you really do love him."

"Yep, I do."

"Sorry."

"What for? Thoughts? We all have them, Owen."

Owen smiled and went about his work.

By the time Ianto got back from his sisters, all my paperwork had been completed, signed and filed. The Hub was looking quite tidy. The Weevils and Myfanwye had been fed, and I was beaming, trying not to give the game away about out dinner date for tonight.

"You okay?" I asked Ianto.

"Yes, fine. Rhiannon really likes you. So does Micha."

"Yeah. I like them, too."

"I never thought about having a bridesmaid, but, I think it'll work."

"Add to the day."

Ianto smiled that 'Ianto smile' I loved, "Yes, yes it will." He looked around. "It's rather tidy in here. Has someone been doin' my job?"

"Me, actually." I cocked my head to one side. "Had to have something to do while my lover was gone."

I pulled Ianto into my arms, giving his cute button nose a kiss.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

We just stood there, looking at each other.

"Arh. Get a room," joked Owen.

We both laughed. I kissed Jack on the lips then headed for the coffee machine.

Owen smiled at me as I passed him.

"Shall I nip out and get cakes? Jack and I have eaten but they'll be okay for later."

"That would be excellent." Piped up Gwen. "I have ordered the cake. Chocolate, actually."

"I have call the printers, and they are doing the invitations as we speak."

"Great," I said, smiling.

"So, Rhiannon is helping with the flowers. That's good to hear." I told Ianto.

"I wanted to include her somehow."

"Smart move," said Owen.

"Who shall we get to do the catering?" Ianto asked.

"Buffet food. That'll be meats, sandwiches, salad, pastries. Stuff like that?"

Ianto nodded.

"How about Subway. They can do platters."

Ianto frowned, then smiled. "I'll get straight on to them."

The next few days were a blur. I didn't see much of Ianto, only in the evenings. He and his sister were together quite a lot, discussing flowers and arrangements. I steered well clear of that. I

Johnny seemed to be taking it quite well. Deep down, I think he liked me. Well, what's not to like? Besides, I loved his wife's brother. That had to count for something.

So, the food was catered for. The outfits bought or decided on. We had a bridesmaid. Ianto and Rhiannon were sourcing the flowers. We had a venue. The cake was being made. Invitations were sent out. Had we forgotten anything? Of course we had…..

"Oh, by the way, Jack." Owen said, "I managed to get you a vicar. Seeing as you and Ianto hadn't got one, thought I better had."

"It never even crossed my mind. Thanks, Owen. Ianto would have killed me." I smiled.

"You and Ianto have to meet with him tonight. Discuss what you want. Vows. Hymns. That sort of thing. And to pay him, of course."

"Of course."

"Where is Ianto, anyway?"

"With his sister. They're sorting out the flowers. For the room where the ceremony is and the buffet hall. We're having button holes, too."

"Going the whole hog, then?"

"Yep. Ianto said he's only getting married once."

"Yeah, there is that."

"What about you, Owen, do you want to get married?"

"One day, perhaps."

Gwen was watching the news on one of our many screens. There was an accident just as you come under the bridge before Lloyd George Avenue.

"Jack, you better come and see this."

"What is it?"

"An accident. A bus went into the side of a car."

"So?"

"Look at the license plate. It's Ianto's car."

"No!"

I ran out of the Hub and towards the SUV, followed closely by Owen.

"Keep us informed," Owen shouted, as he ran after me.

By the time the SUV reached the end of the avenue, the ambulance was on it's way to the hospital. As they passed the bus, Owen and I saw the state of Ianto's car. The drivers side was badly dented. The airbag deployed.

"Think positive Jack."

I didn't say anything, just kept my eyes on the road ahead.

As we pulled into the parking space for Accident & Emergency, I finally said. "He was suppose to call me when he left Rhiannon's house."

Owen followed me inside, going to the information desk.

"A young man was just brought in. In an accident with a bus."

"Jack."

I turned. It was Andy Davidson.

"He's in there," he pointed to a cubical. "The doctor's with him now."

"How bad is he?"

"We don't know. He was unconscious. His head was bleeding. Maybe internal injuries. We'll know more after they do X rays."

I began to pace.

"Who was at fault, do you know?"

"The drive of the bus has been breathalysed."

I sighed. "God, let him be okay."

After what seemed like forever, the doctor finally came out to speak to us.

"Are you relatives?"

"He's my partner," I said. "this is a friend." I indicated to Owen.

"He's pretty banged up. Fractured skull. Broken ribs. I think he might have a torn liver. I'm waiting for the X ray."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I have to be honest. I don't know." He looked at me then Owen. "If his liver is torn, he'll need surgery."

"I'm afraid it's touch and go right now. I'm sorry."

"We're getting married next Saturday." I told him.

"I'm sorry."

He went back into the cubical.

Andy was still standing with us.

"Is the bus driver in here, too?" I asked.

"You know I can't tell you that, Jack." Andy replied.

"Of course not. Sorry."

I'd find out myself.

A nurse went rushing into the cubical where Ianto and the doctor were. She was carrying an X ray.

Fingers crossed.

The doctor came out again. "The liver isn't torn. He's very luck."

I shook his hand. "Thank you."

"He'll have to stay in for a few days, but I think he'll be okay for next Saturday, if he takes things easy. We'll tape up his ribs. Not much we can do about the fractured skull, but like the ribs, it'll heal on it's own."

"He'll take it easy, I promise."

The doctor nodded and went into another cubical. The Nurse pulled the curtains back surrounding Ianto.

"You can go in now," she told us.

"Thanks."

We entered the cubical.

"Hey," I said, taking hold of Ianto's bruised right hand.

"Hey." he replied.

"If you wanted to get out of the marriage, you just had to tell me," I joked.

Ianto smiled. "Never happen."

Andy stepped forward. "I need to take a statement from you. Is that okay?"

Ianto nodded.

"What exactly happened?"

"The bus took the corner too wide and too fast. I couldn't get out of the way. If I hadn't tried to move over to the passenger side, I think I'd have been crushed to death." His eyes moved to look at me. "Sorry, Cariad."

"Did the doctor tell you, you'll be in here a couple of days?"

"Yes, and I told him I have a doctor on site and I wanted to leave."

I frowned, "And he said?"

"He'd get the discharge papers."

"Do you think that's wise, Yan?"

"I don't want to stay here, Jack. I want to be planning my wedding. I want to be with you."

I could never stay mad with him for long. Those stunningly clear blue eyes. That innocent smile. Those beautiful Welsh vowels.

"Okay, but you do as Owen tell you. No gallivanting around. If you wanna go anywhere, one of us will drive you. Got it/"

"Got it."

Ianto turned to Andy. "Is the bus driver alright?"

Andy nodded. "A bit shocked, that's all."

A nurse gave Andy a piece of paper.

"His blood alcohol level was zero. He hadn't been drinking."

I nodded. I wouldn't have to pay him a 'visit', now.

We waited for twenty minutes while the paperwork for Ianto's discharge were made up and signed, then getting him dress, took him out to the SUV. Andy stayed with us.

"Do you want me to arrange for you car to be taken to a garage?" Andy asked Ianto.

"Is it a right off?"

I nodded. "Pretty much."

"Better inform my insurers then."

We were given a wheelchair so I could push my precious cargo out to the car. Owen followed, chatting with Andy.

"I'll see you at the Hotel on Saturday, then," said Andy shaking my hand.

"Look forward to it."

"Yes, me too. I've never been to a same sex marriage ceremony before." He smiled genuinely. "I'm really looking forward to it."

Ianto smiled. "Me, too."

We drove Ianto back to the Hub and Owen helped me get him into one of the guest bedrooms. Not that Ianto wanted to be in there, but I didn't want him sleeping in the bunker with me. I was afraid of hurting him. It was cramped down there. Plus he'd have to keep going up and down the ladder.

"I don't wanna be in here, Jack." He protested.

"I know you don't, but it's better in here."

"Better, how?"

"Ianto!"

"I want to be with you. Sleep with you."

"Your ribs are broken. You have a fractured skull."

"I have a very hard head. Ask Tosh."

I knew what he meant. Tosh had told them how I diverted the cannibal guy so she could make good her escape. Ianto head butted him.

"How about you stay in here a couple of nights. Come back to our bed the night before the wedding. How's that?"

He shook my head. "Tomorrow night."

"Yan…."

"Please, Cariad. You know I hate sleeping alone."

I sighed. "Okay. Tomorrow night." Then I smiled.

"Er, Jack," interrupted Owen."

"Yeah."

"Vicar. You and Ianto. Tonight."

"Oh, damn. I forgot all about him."

"Vicar?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah. Owen found someone to marry us. We were supposed to meet him tonight."

"Where?"

"Oh no, Ianto. No."

"Jack…."

"Definitely no."

"Call him, see if he'll meet someone down here." Ianto fluttered his eyelids. "Please."

"I've got his number." Put in Owen.

I took the paper held out to him. "Thanks."

Ianto smiled at Owen.

"Hello, this is Jack Harkness."

"Hello Mr Harkness." "My partner was in an accident this afternoon, and I was wondering, if we could maybe, meet down by the Bay?"

"Where do you suggest we meet?"

"How about outside Starbucks?"

"Will your partner be able to attend, or is he in hospital."

"He'll be with me."

"Good. Let's say 6pm shall we?"

"6pm it is. Thanks. Bye."

"Goodbye."

"Thank you." Ianto said, with a sigh.

I shook my head. "Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Yes."

"I'll go get you some casual clothes to wear."

As soon as Jack came back with the clothes, I got dressed and went to sit on the battered couch by the sliding door.

"Just stay put," I ordered.

"We'll keep an eye on him, Jack," said Gwen, smiling.

Tosh laughed. "Ianto sitting."

"Oi," Ianto said, "Watch it!"

We all laughed.

Jack and I made our way up to Starbucks and waited for the vicar. Jack bought us hot chocolate while we waited.

A man in his mid fifties, made his way over to our table and introduced himself.

"Mr Harkness?"

"Yes, and Ianto Jones."

"I'm Gordon Frazier. Pleased to meet you both, I'm sure."

We all shook hands, and I went to get him coffee.

"So, I hear you had an accident."

"With a bus," answered Ianto.

"Oh, dear. Not nice. Are you alright?" He looked concerned.

Ianto nodded. "A few broken ribs. A crack on the head."

"Are you alright to go ahead with the ceremony?"

"The doctor gave me the all clear."

"So, the ceremony is this Saturday?"

"Yes, at the St David's Hotel."

Gordon looked over at the impress structure that was the Hotel.

"I've never been in there myself, but I'm told It's really nice."

I returned with the coffee.

"Thank you." Gordon looked me up and down. "I see you have a service coat on. Do you have a rank?"

"Captain," I answered.

"So, Captain Harkness, what time is the ceremony?"

"2pm."

"Good. Mr Jones…."

"Ianto." Ianto said, interrupting the vicar.

"Ianto said it's in that impressive Hotel." He pointed.

"Yes, and the reception after. Which we hope you'll be able to attend."

"Yes, yes, that would be grand."

Ianto smiled.

"Now, what sort of service do you want?"

Ianto and I looked blankly at each other."

Gordon smiled. "Let me give you a few examples. You can have Hymns. Organ music. You can just exchange rings, or whatever you want to exchange. You can say your vows. You can make the service as long or as short as you want. It's your day, it's up to you."

"Speaking for myself," began Ianto, "I'd just like to exchange a few words, then the ring. I have a new pocket watch for Jack. He doesn't wear jewellery." He smiled at me.

Returning his smile, I said. "I second that. Short and to the point. Thank you, Cariad."

Gordon smiled at the use of the word.

"Yes, that sounds fine. Many guests?"

"About a dozen or so. One bridesmaid, my niece."

"Well, that fine. I'll be there about twenty minutes before the ceremony begins."

We both nodded.

Gordon sipped his coffee. "Do you live near the Bay?"

"St Mary Street. We were in the vicinity. Ianto was only discharged a few hours ago. Thought the air would do him good."

"Excellent. You're a caring person, Captain Harkness."

"I try to be." I winked at Ianto.

Gordon finished his coffee. "Right, I have another couple to see, so I'll take my leave, if you don't mind."

I stood, holding out my hand. "By all means. Thank you for coming."

"My pleasure."

Ianto shook his hand.

Mr….Ianto. I'll see you both at 1.40pm on Saturday."

"Thanks."

"Bye for now."

We watched, as Gordon Frazier moved off in the direction of the Millennium Centre.

"He seems nice," said Ianto.

"Mmm."

"We finished our chocolate, and made our way back to the Hub.

"Got it all sorted then?" asked Owen.

"Yep. He really seemed nice," said Ianto. "Thanks Owen."

"Yeah, found him on the internet. Does both genders. Same sex and mixed sex marriages."

"We have to leave here about 1.30pm."

"You getting a hire car?"

"No," Ianto said. "We can use the SUV."

"To your wedding?" asked Owen.

"Why not? We can all go together." "You're supposed to arrive after Jack."

I smiled.

"Er, I think we'll get there together." Ianto stated. "I don't want to be a 'bride'." He emphasised the word with his fingers.

"I agree. We should all go together. Maybe have a drink in the bar first."

"Good idea." Agreed Ianto. "I'll call Rhiannon and let her know."

"I'll call Andy, shall I?" said Gwen.

"Yeah. The more the merrier."

"How many's coming Saturday?" Owen asked.

"With Jack and I, eleven. But your more than welcome to bring a guest if you want to."

"Nah," said Owen. "I like small, intimate gatherings. Plus, more food."

We all laughed.

"What was the vicar's name?" asked Tosh

"Gordon Frazier."

"Jeremy Baines."

Ianto and Owen said together.

"Who's Gordon Frazier? I spoke to Jeremy Baines."

"About fifty. My height. Grey hair."

"Nah. Early thirties. Red hair."

"Maybe Jeremy couldn't make it."

"The guy I spoke to on the phone was Frazier." I said.

"Odd," said Owen, picking up the phone. He dialled the number he had written down. "Hello, is Jeremy Baines there please?"

"Who's speaking please?"

"Owen Harper. I called him earlier today."

"Was it about a wedding?"

"Yes."

"Arh, yes. The same sex ceremony on Saturday."

"That's right."

"Er, well, mmm. Reverend Baines felt it was, how can I put it…."

"Don't bother," interrupted Owen. "We have another vicar, thanks." The disconnected the phone.

Ianto looked sad.

"Don't let it upset you, Yan. We're still getting married."

Ianto forced a smile. "Reverend Frazier did seem nice."

"Yeah he did." I changed the subject. "Okay, it's quiet around her and it's after 7pm, you three many as well go home. We're having a quiet evening."

"You're a Captain, can't you marry people?"

I laughed. "I think you'll find that's a ship's Captain. But I'll bare it in mind."

Ianto smiled at me.

"Okay, get out of here, I'll see you all tomorrow."

Owen bowed. "Yes, my Captain."

I shook my head. "Go!"

Then we were alone.

Ianto looked tired.

"You should rest. You look worn out."

"My head aches a bit, and my ribs are sore. You should put me down," he joked.

"Never," I kissed him gently on the right temple. "Go sit on the couch, I'll make you a hot chocolate. That, I can do."

Ianto smiled. "Thanks," and moved to sit on the faithful old couch.

I went up to the kitchen and made two hot chocolates, bringing them back to Ianto. He sighed.

"You want me to get some painkillers? I'm sure Owen has some in the autopsy room cabinet."

"Yes, thanks."

I got two tablets for him and a glass of cold water. Taking them, he set the glass on the floor.

"I can't wait for Saturday. Then I'm all yours."

"I think you've always been mine. Ianto Jones. From the moment we met there was something between us. Did you feel it? I did."

"I….wanted to kiss you."

"Yeah, me too."

"But there was Lisa."

"I know."

Ianto looked sad.

"I did think I was helping her."

"I know."

"I just want you to know, I don't regret anything that's happened since I joined Torchwood Three. It's made me who I am today. You've made me who I am."

I kissed him.

"I love who you are, Yan."

"And I love you, Cariad."

Despite Ianto's broken ribs, we made love there on the faithful old couch. It was magical.

The rest of the week was quite uneventful. The Rift was quiet. We spent most of our time watching TV in the boardroom.

Then, before we knew it, Friday night was upon us. Ianto was nervous. So was I.

"I'm glad we're alone at last," I said.

"Yeah, me too."

"Ianto, there's someone I'd like you to meet before tomorrow."

Ianto eyed me, "Okay."

"He's waiting outside."

I walked towards the sliding door and the Information Centre. I returned minutes later with a man in his early thirties. He was tall, dark and very handsome.

"Ianto, this is Daniel….My son."

"Your son?"

Daniel held out his hand. "I can see why Jack chose you."

Ianto shook his hand, not quite knowing what to say..

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. Not many people know about Daniel. Well, not that he's my son."

"Pleased to meet you."

"I thought Daniel could stay in the guest room."

I looked at Ianto for a response.

"Good idea," he moved away. "Anyone fancy a drink? I know I could do with one right about now."

"I guess I am a bit of a shock."

"A pleasant one, I hope." I said.

We followed Ianto up to my office, where we sat drinking Scotch.

"Daniel first saw the Hub when he was twelve."

"And I haven't been back since."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a doctor. Head trauma mostly."

Ianto touched his head.

"Daniel isn't here because of that," I said. "I just wanted you two to meet."

After the third Scotch, Ianto was all smiles. Relaxed, I guess.

"You'll be at the ceremony tomorrow, of course."

Daniel smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Ianto looked at his watch. It was almost midnight.

"You'll have to excuse me, but it's time I turned in."

I went to follow him.

"Please, stay and talk. I bet you two have a lot of catching up to do." Ianto turned to Daniel. "See you in the morning. Night."

"Goodnight."

Ianto left us there to chat and catch up.

"He's really nice." said Daniel.

"Yeah. I'm a lucky guy."

"How did you met?"

"He came to me for a job."

We chatted about this and that for hours.

I came to bed just before 3am.

"Hi," Ianto said, sleepily.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I kissed his forehead.

"It's okay."

We snuggled close.

"He's nice. I like him."

"Thought you might."

"Does that make me his step father?" Ianto giggled.

Too much whisky.

"Go to sleep, Yan. Big day today."

"Mmm."

We kissed, then I fell into a dreamless sleep.

We woke to the smell of coffee and toast.

Daniel was up and dressed in jeans and a polo shirt, making toast and a big pot of black coffee. Ianto and I both smiled, as we followed the smell up to the boardroom.

Daniel turned as we entered. "Morning, sleepyheads."

"It is our wedding day." I told him.

"Mmm. Gooda excuse as any, I suppose."

Ianto blushed, and moved closer to me. "Do you think he heard us when we made love." He whispered.

Daniel looked at us and grinned.

Yeah, he heard us all right.

I had to laugh.

"Shall I ask him?"

"Don't you dare!" Ianto looked horrified.

I laughed again.

"What are you two whispering about?"

"Er, nothing." I said, smiling. "You sleep well?"

Ianto knocked me with his elbow.

"What?"

He shook his head looking skyward.

"You two are getting married in less that six hours."

Ianto swallowed, "Mmm."

"So, sit, eat."

We both sat down with Daniel and started buttering hot toast, and drinking scolding coffee, Daniel watched us as we all ate.

"I had a thought," Daniel began, "I have my car with me. A silver BMW. Why don't I drive you to the Hotel. There'll only be me in it otherwise."

Ianto looked at me. "I….think that's a splendid idea."

I smiled at Ianto, nodding my thanks.

"We have to be there about 1.40pm."

"No problem. Would you like me to come back about 1.30pm?"

"Why, where are you going?" I asked.

"Well, you don't want me here do you? You're getting married."

"Stay," Ianto said. "Please."

Daniel nodded. "I'd like that. Thanks."

We finished breakfast and Ianto put the dishes in the sink. They'd have to wait.

"Okay, shower, shave and them beautify ourselves." I joked.

"Mmm, like you need any more of that." Quipped Ianto.

"What do you think, Daniel? You've inherited the Harkness bone structure."

"You'll do." Daniel laughed.

He was definitely a Harkness.

"I got your watch yesterday. I had it engraved. Do you want to see it now, or wait til the church?"

I thought for all of two seconds, then kissed my Cariad. "Church."

Ianto smiled. "It's worth the wait, I promise." He kissed me back.

I sighed deeply. "I can't wait to marry you, Yan."

He blushed. "Nor can I."

We showered, separately then shaved and put on some casual clothes. It was still only early, so didn't want to mess up the wedding outfits.

By the time we had finished, it was almost 10.15am.

"How about we go for a spin in my car?" Suggested Daniel. "Take the edge off."

"Brilliant idea. Where do you suggest?"

"How about we just swan around the town. Do a bit of window shopping. I'd like to get you guys a wedding gift."

"You don't have to do that," I said.

"I know I don't _have _to, but I want to."

Ianto and I both smiled.

"We could do with some new towels" Ianto suggested.

Daniel smiled. "Let's go shopping."

We grabbed out jackets, just in case, and headed out to Daniel's car.

It was the first time in years that I'd spend any down time with Daniel since before he went to medical school. I'd paid for his tuition. But he was under his mother's name, not mine. I didn't want anyone to make the connection, just in case…. I didn't want to be the reason for his kidnap , injuries or death, God forbid.

Torchwood was well known around Cardiff and beyond, and I was the main target, should anyone want to infiltrate us. Daniel was not going to be a casualty, not if I could help it. He was one of the good things in my life. Along with Torchwood and my Cariad.

So, we spent the next couple of hours shopping for towels. We had a great time, just the three of us. Ianto and Daniel got on like a house on fire. I was really happy. I had my son and my lover. The two guys I loved most in this world were with me..

We took the towels back to the car and then went for coffee and a bite to eat. Well, we're guys, we get hungry quick.

After a coffee and danish, we were ready to hit the road and drive back to the Bay. It was time to get dressed for our wedding.

As we neared the car, Daniel tossed the keys to Ianto. "Here, you drive."

"Really?" Ianto's face lite up.

"Yep," he smiled at me.

I nodded.

Ianto drove carefully back to the Hub. He parked and allowed us to get out. He just sat there, looking at the interior.

"Hey," I said, "you coming? We have to leave here in 25 minutes."

"Er, um, yeah, coming."

Daniel and I laughed.

"Nice car," observed Ianto, getting out of the car.

"Thanks."

"So, you deal with head trauma. Is that just like, accidents?"

"No. Tumours. Cancer. Anything to do with the head." Daniel eyed Ianto. "I see you had a knock recently."

"Mmm, a bus."

"Ouch!"

"Fractured scull, a few cracked ribs. I'm fine though." He smiled.

We descended on the secret lift. It was the quickest way inside. Going straight to the bunker, Ianto and I got washed and changed. Daniel went back to the guest bedroom and changed, too.

I was the first one to come up the ladder into my office, so I didn't see Ianto in his new suit with the ivory shirt and red silk tie. Daniel was stood with me when Ianto finally got to the top of the ladder.

"Wow!" I said. "You look amazing!"

"Thanks. So do you."

I had on the light blue shirt Ianto loved so much, with light blue braces [to match his tie, nice touch on my part] slate grey trousers and beige desert boots. I was gonna carry the greatcoat.

"You both look amazing." Stated Daniel.

"Okay, we better leave then," I said. "The others will be there soon."

Daniel drove us the short distance to The St David's Hotel.

Owen and Tosh were standing together, just inside the foyer. Gwen and Rhys were outside, talking with Andy.

"I can't see Rhiannon."

"They'll be here, don't worry." I took Ianto's hand in both of mine, bringing it to my lips for a kiss .

He smiled. "Can I wait out here for them?"

I let go of his hand. "Sure. Daniel and I will go inside and wait for you."

"Thanks, Cariad. I love you."

"You better."

Five minutes later, Johnny pulled their Ford Focus into the parking lot. Ianto's face lite up as Micha got out and ran to greet him in her beautiful bridesmaids dress.

"Uncle Ianto, look how pretty I am."

Ianto swept her up in his arms and hugged he close. "You look absolutely beautiful." He kissed her cheek.

Rhiannon, David and Johnny joined them.

"Sorry we're late. Micha wanted to show the whole street her dress."

Ianto smiled. "That's okay, it won't start without me."

Even Johnny smiled.

"Where's Jack?" he asked.

"Waiting with the others inside."

"Shall we," said Johnny, taking Rhiannon by the hand.

"Yes."

Micha grabbed Ianto's hand and they all walked into the foyer.

Everyone was seated as I walked hand in hand with my Cariad to the Reverend Frazier. He smiled as we approached him.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the commitment which Ianto and Jack have made to each other and for the love they share for each other and those gathered here." He nodded to Ianto. I watched as Ianto said his vows.

First he cleared his throat.

"My life began again the day I fell in love with you. I fell into a deep despair, and you helped me out. You made me believe in myself." His eyes never once left mine. "I was lost for a while, but you found me. I found myself, again. I love you more with each passing day. Never stray too far and love me always." The Reverend nodded to me. "I loved you from the first moment I saw you. I never dreamt you could ever love me the way that I loved you. But my wish came true. You loved me. Never stray to far and love me always." I winked at Ianto, as I incorporated the last part of Ianto's vow. The Reverend smiled then turned to Ianto. "Do you Ianto Jones take Jack Harkness for your life long partner?" "I do." Ianto looked into my eyes and smilied. "Do you Jack Harkness take Ianto Jones for your life long partner?" "I do." I was beaming. "Will there be any rings exchanged?"

I nodded to Daniel, who was my best man. He took the ring that I'd had given Ianto in the restaurant, from his pocket and give it to me. I placed it on Ianto's ring finger. Ianto nodded to Gwen, his best man, who took the pocket watch out of her purse and handed it to Ianto. Ianto smiled as he held it out to me. I was pleasantly surprised. It was stunning.

"The watch."

I read the inscription, then held it to my lips, kissing it. "I'll treasure it always." "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss," he smiled. I took Ianto into my arms and kissed him gently.

The guests clapped.

The wedding Party moved into the reception hall and seated themselves. Jack and Ianto sat at the top table with Ianto's sister and her family on one side and Gwen, Rhys, Tosh, Owen and Andy sat at a table on the other side.

The buffet was a great successes.

Although we never had a honeymoon, Daniel stayed with us for a few days and while the Rift was quiet, we were able to spend time with him.

My world was now complete.

THE END


End file.
